Eureka Seven Sequel
by zowater
Summary: I need help and suggestions for a fanfiction. Please read and let me know what you think. Once I have enough ideas and comments I'll start on this.
1. Chapter 1

I'm thinking about writing a sequel to Eureka 7, since I didn't like Ao's ending. But I wanted to know what people thought and what they think should be included.  
>I know I'm going to have it take place in the regular timeline so Gekkostate members will be returning but should I include.<p>

I was looking at this website: wiki/Ideas_For_a_Second_Adaption_of_Eureka_Seven_AO  
>and it made me deicde should I include some of the other characters from Eureka 7 Ao with different backstories.<p>

So I want to know what you fans think.

This is what I have so far.  
>Characters:<br>-Ren Novak- named after Renton in honor of him. The son of Holland and Talho. He's rebelious and has issues with his dad. He's a rev boarder leading the new gekkostate  
>-Ellie (could change name)- Ren's friend since they were children. She's the other leader of Gekkostate and kind of like the mom of the group. Her backstory can change depending on what fans say.<br>- Neil (name could change)- Ren's best friend and has a huge crush on Ellie. He's the main tech guy of the group  
>-Jay- The son of moondoggie and gidget and the main pilot of the new gekkostate<br>Nirva- Renton and Eureka's first born child and daughter, named after Nirvash and a free spirit who is bored with life and wants to go see the world and jumps to join the new gekkostate to travel (there will be more to this once I have an idea of what I want to do with the plot)  
>Iris- Anemonia and Dominic's daughter. She has a huge crush on Ren and that is why she would join the new gekkostate. SHe also has a huge rivalry with Nirva.<br>Ao- (I'll keep the name for their son) is Nirva's younger brother and will probably have a lot of Ao's personality from the anime

The idea I had for the plot, please let me know what you think, is after the secnd summer of love Eureka and Renton got lost in a forest area and were recovering from all the battling as well as spending some well deserved time together. Then Nirva was born and they decided to go home, back to Belforest. But during the year they had been alone and out of touch with the world some stuff had happened. For one desperation disease turned into a new diesase that more people have gotten. Scub coral, trying to replicated a coralian/human hybrid, began to attach to humans but instad of merging it made humans sick. The govn't has been trying to fix it and eliminate the new disease, r at least find a cure/the cause. Since Nirva is a perfect 50-50 mix of coralian and human she registers as a possible patient zero so the goven't tries to kidnap her to experiment on. So Renton and Eureka go into the dense forest and hid out there for the next 14-15 years. THere Nirva, and later Ao (maybe I'll have another daughter named Amber-let me know what you think) were raised there with no connection to the outside world.  
>I'm still deciding how I want them to look but I know the kids will have a gem on their forehead like Eureka and Nirva will have wings like Eureka as well.<br>The new gekkostate's goal is to find out what secrets the govnt is keeping, since they have reviled none of their knowledge of coralians since Dewey's death, including info about the new disease (looking for ideas on names). The new gekkostate is trying to find info and use it to help find a cure themselves and save the world as much as they can.

Also I think I'm going to have none of the new gekkostate/old gekkostate (at least when they show up) know Nirva and Ao are half coralian or Renton and Eureka's kids.

Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know. I want to write a better sequel that fans will like. (At least as best as I can).


	2. Chapter 2

Okay new plot plan.

Renton and Eureka went home after the year (at the end of the original series) and got married. Then they had a daughter (Nirva). But at the same time a new alien race arrived and tried to settle on the planet. Both the scub coal/coralians and humans were aggressive to these aliens named Secrets. While trying to settle on the planet the secrets disocvered the young toodler and realized she was a mix of the two other races. They took her to learn from her everything they could from the other two races. Eureka and Renton were horrified and tried to get her home, but couldn't.

To the world Nirva was seen as being dead. REnton and Eureka hid her existance once their son was born, Ao.

Meanwhile the secrets used what they knew from Nirva they created a human shaped secret- aka Truth.

Another big plot point will be the fact that a new organization was created to fight against the secrets.

The teams that work there are

Team 1- Ren Novack, Jay Emerson,

Team 2- Fleur Blanc, Iris Sorel, Ellie

Team 3- Maeve McCaffrey, Chloe MeCaffrey, Maggie Kwan

Other members:

Christopher Blanc- leader

Neil- Techy

Villians:

-The secrets

-Truth

-Brainwashed Nirva

Let me know what you think. And I would love suggestions.


End file.
